


Geometry of Power

by demiclar



Series: Destcember 2020 [24]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Commandeering Stranger's camp, Destcember 2020 (Destiny), Destcember Prompt 14, Destiny 2 Beyond Light, M/M, the Darkness is sketchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Torak is plagued by the Darkness. Edon does what he can.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Destcember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037118
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fireteam Aadya





	Geometry of Power

Torak slept a lot more lately. Wielding stasis was wiping him out, Edon could tell. They’d complete one mission and by the time they returned to the Stranger’s little camp, he’d be practically swaying on his feet. More than once, they’d left him behind to rest while the team went out to continue their attacks on Eramis’s forces. A similar thing had happened today. Their group had split up, three of their members returning to the Tower to check in with the Vanguard and handle other things they’d need to do at home, decode engrams, gather the materials necessary to upgrade their gear. The others had gone out to scout around, the three hunters of their team spitting up to hit Eramis’s forces if they could, and to gather information that could prove helpful in their next attack.

They’d left both Torak and Edon behind, Torak collapsed on the bed the Stranger had allowed him to commandeer for the time being. He was tucked into a thick sleeping bag, his back to Edon as he sat at a nearby little table, working quietly on a data tablet, trying to keep up with all the work that he was missing in his absence. It was hard to plan for disaster level events, it seemed he was always busy, even when he’d love to do nothing more than rest. He let the silence settle over him, or at least the quiet. He could still hear the roaring of the wind outside. He let it settle his restlessness, calm his anxiety, let him breathe and relax. For perhaps the fifth time that day, he reminded himself that being a workaholic was unhealthy and wrong, that he was worthy of taking breaks and getting rest.

Still, after all of it, he looked down at his tablet again and continued with his tasks.

“Can you come here?”

Torak’s voice shocked him so much he singed the table below him with solar fire, but he calmed his nerves quickly, taking a painfully deep breath and turning round to look at the other man.

“Sorry.” Torak said quietly, looking almost…sad.

His eyes were ringed with deep blue crescents, and his face bore the telltale signs of exhaustion, his eyes less open than they should be, his eyes bearing the look of sadness he got when he was so drained, he was nearing a breakdown. Edon caved immediately.

“I- it’s okay. You just surprised me, is all.” He answered, rising from his stool. “Can’t sleep?”

Torak shook his head. “Nightmares.” He said, his voice quiet. He reached out to hold Edon’s hand when he came close enough, pulling him down until he was seated on the edge of the bed.

“Is it the Darkness?” Edon dared ask.

Torak rolled onto his back, staring up at the white ceiling above him. While still holding Edon’s hand with his right hand, he ran his left over his tight braid, feeling its ridges. He sighed quietly, then reached into the sleeping bag to draw out the shard the Stranger had given him. He lifted his arm to hold it up above him, staring at it for a long while before he let it drop to hold it against his chest.

“I don’t know.” Torak confessed at last. Edon watched him silently.

“The Darkness is different from the Light.” He continued. “With the Light, I can let it into the fiber of my very being. My Light is me, and I’m it. We’re connected at this core level, when Guardian’s lost the Light in the Red War, we lost a part of ourselves, that’s what this is.” He turned his eyes down to the shard again. “But the Darkness is different. Where the Light is patient and flexible, the Darkness tries to get its way by being manipulative, it tries to trick me into thinking that it isn’t as bad as I think it is, then it digs its claws into me and refuses to let go. But it’s also trying to win me over. It promises to make me stronger than the Light can, and maybe it can, but if I follow it the way I do the Light, I’ll never escape the cold.”

He let out a heavy sigh.

“Darkness might be what get’s us through this, but it isn’t something we can stick with.” He pushed the shard off his chest, letting it lie beside him, but far enough away that it wouldn’t touch. “We are the Light, but we can never embody the Darkness if we don’t want to be corrupted by it.”

He knew Torak wouldn’t believe he felt this way, but to play the devil’s advocate and to challenge Torak’s thinking, he said; “Whose to say being corrupted by the Darkness is so bad?”

Torak’s gaze remained on the ceiling as he rested his left hand over his chest.

“I am. And Shin Malphur and Eris Morn, hell, even Drifter and Dredgen Yor.” He said, then shook his head, rolling onto his right side to face Edon again, finally raising his eyes to look at him again. “But enough about the Darkness. You look tired, and I know I am. Come here.”

He opened the sleeping bag, unzipping it down to the bottom and holding it open in invitation. Edon glanced back at the data tablet he’d left on the table, watching as his Ghost appeared long enough to turn it off and to transmatt his armor off him, shooting him a commanding look. He smiled despite himself, and turned back to Torak.

Edon couldn’t even feel the Darkness as his lover wrapped his arms around him and they tucked close to one another. He made sure Torak couldn’t, either, and together, they drifted quickly to sleep.


End file.
